


Sakura

by seraluci



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Idiots in Love, Momtara and Dadko, Mutual Pining, Post-War, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraluci/pseuds/seraluci
Summary: Zuko has only been Fire Lord for less than a year, but his advisors are already hounding him about marriage and an heir.He'd agreed to be prepared to properly court someone once his first sakura season as Fire Lord arrived. It had seemed so far away when he'd first ascended to the throne, and then he'd not pursued the matter any further. Thankfully, Katara gets him out of a tight political spot by agreeing to publicly court him. Lovers in public, friends in private.That shouldn't be a problem at all.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 91





	Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello, welcome to the start of this fake dating rom-com fluff fest!
> 
> 🚨🚨This fic is currently rated M for profanity and sex. It is possible, depending on the sex scene in question, that it gets bumped up to E. Either way it's looking as though it will be its own chapter, so even if you don't enjoy M or E rated sex, the rest of the fic is essentially rated T, so you should still be able to skip and enjoy the fic, too. 
> 
> I will give plenty of fair warning and shout about any rating changes should it happen, but it is still at the reader's discretion to decide to continue, and ultimately you, the reader, must also be responsible for KEEPING AN EYE on the author's notes, ratings, and tags (including side pairings!) as we go along.🚨🚨
> 
> Thank you! And thank you for being here! I hope this silly, fluffy story will bring you some happiness.

* * *

The coming of the spring in the Fire Nation was, typically, a time of great joy for its citizens.

Even throughout the Hundred Year War, despite the almost singular focus on the imperial war effort—meaning that other cultural activities fell woefully by the wayside—the people had still gleefully taken part in the celebrations revolving around _sakura_.

The cherry blossom trees burst to life for a few short weeks in each region, lighting up the islands of the Fire Nation with brilliant shades of pink. There were festivals, and picnics, and pink snacks and drinks. There was also an increase of new couples, tentatively feeling out the prospects of marriage to find a decent match; for sakura season was also courting season.

Fire Lord Zuko—a title that had only become officially his less than a year prior; his Uncle Iroh had taken up the throne for nearly six years directly after the war, giving Zuko much needed time to rest and age into his role—had fond memories of sakura season from his childhood. Fond memories of his childhood were, of course, few and far between, but he did remember a few years as a child when he’d been able to enjoy the activities. His mother had always brought him the fizzy pink drink that was most popular at some of the food stalls, and she’d clucked her tongue and ruffled his hair when he’d stuck out his tongue to show her how it had gone pink after drinking as they sat beneath hanging pink branches. Zuko even remembered, once, how Azula had shared some of her pink candy with him without being asked.

She'd punched him on the shoulder afterward, hard.

But to this day Zuko still thought of it as one of the rare occasions Azula had shown him open affection.

Over the past few years his sakura times had also been full of joy. Most often his friends were here to visit, and his Uncle Iroh was always present, too, and though Zuko no longer had his mother and Azula was really only half present, only able to be visited in her secure room, he had more people to celebrate with and none of the fear and stress from his youth.

The past six years had been mostly carefree. Zuko didn’t remember a time that he’d felt more happy.

Now that he was Fire Lord, ‘carefree’ was not exactly a word that he would use to describe his life.

He’d woken late that particular morning. He knew he had to hurry and get ready, for he was planning to go down to the docks to greet Katara. The others were also planning to come within the next week for sakura season, but Katara was coming early for a meeting that day due to her role as ambassador. Zuko would be glad to see her. It had been about a month since she’d been here last, and each time she left it got harder and harder to watch her go. Much harder, he had noted, than it was with anyone else.

Still, he had a few moments to take in the sunlight after throwing open the curtains at one of his large windows.

It was a necessity for Zuko.

Standing in the rays, sunning himself like some sort of reptile, was one of the things that gave him the energy to go about the day.

This morning he pushed open the curtains to see— _pink_.

Some of the cherry blossom trees lining the courtyard that Zuko could view from his room had begun to bloom.

Over the next few days, all the trees in Caldera City and nearby would bloom. And over the next weeks, the trees would slowly come to blossom all over the island chains of the Fire Nation. It was officially sakura season.

For a long moment, Zuko just stared.

“Well, fuck,” he said finally.

He tried to enjoy soaking in the sunlight, but now all he could think about was the inevitable and very unpleasant conversation that this was sure to spark at that morning’s meeting. Zuko got dressed with sluggish fingers and an increasing sense of dread.

Once ready he nestled his crown piece into his bun, heaved a deep sigh, and swept briskly out of his quarters, heading toward the docks.

* * *

Katara’s eyes were bright and her smile was wide as she stepped off the ship.

A smile automatically began tugging at the corners of Zuko’s lips when he caught her eye. The way she smiled at him was contagious.

She practically leaped on him as soon as she was close enough. He’d gotten used to the way Katara hugged. Katara hugged the exact way she loved; intensely, throwing everything she had into it. And Zuko always found himself holding as tight as he could. Katara’s hair smelled floral. Floral, mixed with the salty scent of the sea.

When she pulled away, she scanned his face carefully. A healer’s instinct, he knew. Checking his state as best she could with the barest information. “How are you?” asked Katara, one her hands still gripping his shoulder.

“Fine,” he said, though another wave of dread rolled through him at the thought of the meeting. He held out an arm and she took it, making their way down the dock and toward the waiting carriage to take them to the palace. “You?”

“Good. But I’d be a lot better if you told me what’s nagging at you.” Zuko felt her shoulder nudge his, and he glanced down. Katara was giving him a knowing look. He must have seemed more distracted than he realized.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Zuko muttered.

“Something unpleasant and political?”

“Sort of political. Definitely unpleasant.” Zuko grimaced.

Katara squeezed his arm. “We’ll get through it. We always do. _Oh_!” She pointed at some cherry blossom trees lining the road, surrounding it with a pink wave of blossoms all the way to the palace. Her face lit up, her smile so breathtaking that Zuko very nearly tripped over his feet as they approached the carriage. “Already! When did it start? Have I missed much?”

“Just today,” said Zuko, smiling back as he helped her into the carriage. “You came right on time.”

* * *

Zuko personally escorted Katara to her room before he made his way down to the grand meeting room.

He was the first there. He settled in at the head of the table, waiting as advisors and ambassadors rolled in.

His uncle wasn’t here today; Zuko would miss his presence. After stepping down from the throne to give Zuko the Fire Lord title, Iroh split his time between advising and managing his tea shop here in Caldera City. With the sakura celebrations happening, he would be busier than usual at the tea stop. The palace meetings would also come to a near halt, assuming nothing serious happened.

This was a great relief to Zuko, except that this sakura season he knew he wouldn’t be able to celebrate like usual.

He slid down a little further in his seat, frowning and avoiding the eyes of the Fire Nation nobles that were trying to catch his attention.

Katara was one of the last to arrive. She wore a dress he'd never seen her in before, and Zuko watched as she drifted to her seat, throwing him another smile. His answering one was weak, both because his mind was buzzing about the coming meeting and because his brain had suddenly and rather suspiciously stuttered to a near halt when she’d entered the room.

Throughout the meeting, Zuko mostly could remain quiet. The matters today weren’t that pressing. Everyone’s minds were on the upcoming weeks of sakura celebrations anyway. The palace would be quiet, and everyone could take a well-deserved break.

There were things to discuss between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe, and thus Katara’s presence today was very necessary; that part of the meeting, however, was Katara’s time to talk, not Zuko’s. He watched with growing amusement as she easily deflected and shamed attempts to humble or stumble her, to poke holes in her prepared arguments or suggestions. After so many years, one would think that the less progressive advisors or political figures would have learned to respect Katara completely.

Outright disrespect for her was obviously never allowed. In the early years, Iroh and Zuko had banished people immediately over derogatory comments toward people of other nations. But they always tried to find a subtle way to undermine her.

It never worked. Katara always won.

Zuko was nearly smirking by the time it was over. But the proud smile started to slide off his face as the Fire Nation advisors all turned toward him. “One last order of business,” said one, and they all exchanged glances before looking at Zuko again.

Zuko’s fingers twitched on the table. He caught Katara’s questioning gaze and looked away.

Well, this was going to be deeply horrible.

“Fire Lord Zuko,” he continued, “when you ascended to the throne last summer, we had a discussion regarding your legacy.”

“I remember,” said Zuko, tightly.

“And we all agreed,” the man went on, a small, humorless smile turning his lips upward, “that by the coming sakura season you should be courting someone appropriate, and if you were not, we would hold events to find that someone.”

Zuko clenched his jaw so hard it hurt. “I did _not_ agree to that last part.”

“Fire Lord Zuko,” said another, tone placating, “you know the risks of continuing to rule without an heir.”

“It’s been less than a year,” said Zuko.

“Nearly a year,” the second advisor corrected. “And you had six years before that, Fire Lord Zuko. You’ve made no real attempt to find a future Fire Lady. Your lack of courting has been a concern for some time.”

Zuko’s gnashed his teeth together to keep from breathing fire. “I’ve dated.”

Technically true.

Ever since he and Mai had broken up years ago he _had_ been on dates. A few times he’d even seen the same woman more than once. But nothing serious, nothing important, no one he could truly see himself with. His advisors exchanged sidelong glances, and smoke began furling out of Zuko’s fingertips. “Just because I don’t flaunt— _no one’s_ business—”

Zuko was too angry and mortified to speak properly. His chest was heaving.

“Please, we mean no disrespect, Fire Lord Zuko,” another cut in quickly, as the various advisors around the table gave each other looks of growing alarm at his reaction. “We are only trying to protect your own noble goals for a better world. You know that with groups such as the New Ozai Society still active, a power vacuum could be disastrous, both for the Fire Nation and the world, if the wrong person comes into power. Perhaps it is time to think less of love and marry for political purposes. You are out of time, Fire Lord. Because regardless of your feelings on the matter, your choice of partner _is_ deeply political, and thus it is somewhat public business. We’re sorry, but the people _need_ to see you courting someone this sakura season. They grow restless. And if something was to happen to you without an heir—”

The man stopped talking abruptly as Katara made a funny noise, almost like an angry cat. “Nothing will happen to him,” she snapped.

“That is, of course, the hope, Master Katara,” said the man, bowing his head politely to Katara. “We will all do our best to ensure that it does not. But a smart nation still always has a back-up plan. A ruler without an heir is irresponsible in any context. For the current Fire Nation, in this current world, it’s madness.”

There was a long silence.

“We are happy to provide some options, Fire Lord. We can have them brought in, and you choose the one most to your liking.”

Zuko sprang to his feet, the chair clattering back loudly. “You’re suggesting I choose a wife like a dish at a buffet?”

“Again, these matches often have nothing to do with love. But over time, you’ll likely grow to—”

“No,” Zuko said firmly. “That is the most disrespectful thing I’ve ever heard.”

“And,” said Katara suddenly, and very loudly, “the problem is already solved anyway.”

Zuko’s gaze snapped over to Katara. It was the first time he’d looked at her throughout this conversation. He hadn’t wanted to see the look on her face as his advisors admonished his lack of success in the world of securing dates or nagged him about producing an heir. Well—that wasn’t entirely true. It wasn't that he was unsuccessful, necessarily. There were plenty willing. But most just seemed interested in his title.

Zuko hastily reached for a glass of water. He could feel a headache coming on.

“Master Katara?” The advisors all glanced at each other again, frowning in confusion.

Katara’s eyes were blazing. “That’s right. Because he’s courting me.”

Zuko promptly choked on the water he was drinking.

Everyone stared at him as he pounded on his chest a few times, trying to regain control of his lung functionality; Katara threw him a warning glance. _Just go with it_ , her eyes seemed to say, so Zuko set the glass down and tried not to appear as though his head was spinning.

“You?” There were murmurs around the table. “But…”

“But what?” Zuko’s voice was low and dangerous.

The room went deathly still.

The advisor that had spoken looked suddenly petrified. “Nothing! Nothing, only—tradition dictates an appropriate match is from the Fire Nation—”

“You know I don’t care much for tradition just for tradition’s sake,” said Zuko. He was gripping the table so hard that his knuckles were white. “Are you suggesting that Master Katara is somehow inappropriate?”

“No!” The advisor appeared almost faint. “No, of course not, Fire Lord!”

“Good,” said Zuko. “Because we should all count ourselves lucky that Master Katara graces us with her presence at all.” He knew Katara was looking at him; he couldn’t bring himself to meet her eye. He sat down again, rubbing at his temples with his fingers, squeezing his eyes shut. Finally, he said very curtly, “You’re all dismissed. Enjoy the sakura festivities.”

All his advisors were silent as they gathered their papers and shuffled out, though Zuko suspected they’d be talking as soon as they were a safe enough distance away. Zuko didn’t move. Neither did Katara.

Once the door closed behind them, she spoke. Her voice was small. “Sorry. Should I not have stepped in?”

Zuko opened his eyes. She was staring at him from down the table, biting her lip in trepidation.

“No,” he said, rather hoarsely. “No, I’m glad you did. Those— _leeches_. And the worst part is that they’re right. I should have settled this by now. Being unmarried and without an heir like this _is_ horribly irresponsible.” He groaned and shut his eyes again.

The light pouring in from the windows was beginning to make his vision swim. He heard Katara’s chair scrape as she stood, heard her footsteps as she started to cross the room. The sounds were louder than usual, rattling his skull, and Zuko had to fight a wince. “Zuko?” Katara sounded concerned. And very close. He felt a small hand curl on his shoulder.

“I think one of those really bad headaches is coming on,” he muttered, trying to resist the urge to lay his head right there on the table.

“Come on,” she said, sounding strained. “Let’s get you up to your room.” She reached out, helping him stand.

“You realize what we’ll have to do now,” Zuko said as they walked, leaning on each other, voice tight as his sensitivity to light increased.

“Yes, I do. We’ll have to spend lots of time together over the next two months or so. What a shame.” Zuko risked opening his eyes the tiniest bit to look down at her. Her mouth was twitching and her eyes were sparkling.

“Katara—”

“I know, Zuko. I’m the one who got us into this. I’m more worried I overstepped.” She paused, sounding suddenly very hesitant. “I mean—it didn’t seem like you had someone in mind, so I was just trying to help buy you time. But—but I’m so sorry, maybe you do—”

“No,” said Zuko. “I don’t. This is a big help. Really. It does get them off my back for a little while, at least.”

He sighed irritably. His head was beginning to pound. By the time he reached his room Katara would have to draw the curtains to block the sunlight and continuously heal his head. His stomach may even start to churn, and if he was very unlucky he’d be vomiting. These headaches had become quite normal after he’d taken the lightning for Katara, so it was nothing new.

It was still highly unpleasant, though, especially during those times that Katara wasn’t in the Fire Nation.

Zuko had to focus all his energy on talking. “But what about…I thought you were seeing that…Earth Kingdom guy.”

“We broke up two months ago,” said Katara, guiding him down yet another corridor.

Zuko felt a wave of relief at this news. He’d never told her, of course, but he hadn’t liked Katara’s most recent boyfriend. He couldn’t even remember his name, but he _could_ remember the way he’d ogled every woman in the room at any parties or events. With _Katara_ right there. How stupidly ungrateful could someone be? Come to think of it, Zuko hadn’t liked any of Katara’s boyfriends the past six years.

Except for Aang, obviously. And that had been when they were so young, and it hadn’t lasted long. Not even a real relationship.

A particularly nasty throb against his skull made him almost stumble over his feet.

Almost there. Zuko couldn’t wait to collapse in his bed.

“So,” Katara continued, “I’m definitely available to pretend to publicly court a Fire Lord.” Her voice was light, though Zuko detected a faint waver that he didn’t have the mental faculties to examine properly at the moment.

“It’s going to cause a lot of scrutiny,” Zuko warned her. He could no longer keep his face from twisting in pain as Katara pushed the door open to his quarters and led him inside. His eyes were beginning to water from the pressure building behind them.

“Oh, like we’re not all used to that by now,” said Katara, waving a dismissive hand. “Don’t worry about that. Here—lie down, Zuko.”

She helped him onto the bed; he felt her fingers pluck his crown from his head and set it on the bedside table, and then she was slipping into the adjacent chamber, the restroom, to prepare some water. By the time she returned to his bedside it hurt far too much to open his eyes. Katara seemed to know this, because she briskly went about the room, closing all the curtains.

The last thing Zuko remembered was Katara healing him; the familiar cool glow of water around his skull.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually based on several prompts for Zutara month. I just wanted to get the intro chapter out, so no update schedule currently, but I'd like to be able to continue in April for Zutara month. Let me know if there is interest.🙂
> 
> Until then, you can also check out my currently updating WIP, [Smoke & Mirrors.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983119/chapters/73816308) It's pretty much the exact opposite to this fic in terms of tone, but it's there and updating very quickly and regularly, if you want to try it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
